The Wrong Person
by xTrueLoveAlways
Summary: Two years after Titanic sank. Jack and Rose are not together. Rose lives by herself and Jack is engaged to someone else. When Rose finds out it breaks her heart to think it's not them together like it should be. On Jack & Evelyn's wedding day will they both say 'I do' or will one of them realize that there's only one person meant for them? Please Review. One-shot.


**-The Wrong Person-**

It had been over 2 years since Titanic sank. Rose had lived in a small apartment in Wisconsin by herself ever since Jack left a year ago because he didn't see how him and Rose being together would work out. Rose had tried to get over him, but even dating someone else just for a short while, didn't change the fact that she still loved Jack more than anything. In fact, a year ago this day was when Jack said he didn't see how being with her would work out.

_"Jack?" Rose asked softly as she reach her hand over to find the space beside her empty. She got out of bed and put her robe on and walked into the livingroom where Jack had his coat and a suitcase right next to the door. Jack walked out from the kitchen and gave Rose a small but sad smile._

_"Jack, what are you doing?" Rose asked sadly._

_Jack sighed and looked at Rose with sad eyes. "Rose, I just don't see how this will work anymore. I mean you're first class and as Cal put it I'm a just a "gutter rat." You'd be better off without me."_

_"You're leaving me?" Rose asked with tears in her eyes._

_Jack wiped a tear that had fallen on her cheek. "Rose, it's just not going to work. I'm sorry."_

_"But..." Was all Rose could say. Tears started to fall down her cheek._

_"It will be better this way, Rose. Trust me." Jack grabbed his suitcase and coat and walked out the door only to look back once more at Rose before closing it behind him._

_Rose sat on the floor and cried. "But I love you..." She whispered with tears falling from her eyes._

Rose got out of bed and got dressed. She made a small breakfast, ate it then walked out the door. Rose walked down the street. As she was going to cross the street she seen Jack with some other girl talking with his arm wrapped around her waist walking towards Rose.

"Hey." Jack said with a smile walking faster towards Rose.

"Hi Jack." Rose forced a smile. "How have you been?"

"I've been great actually." Looking at the girl beside him. "This is Evelyn. My fiance."

Rose's heart stopped for a second after hearing those words. Him and Rose never were engaged or married even though they talked about it sometimes and even though Rose did say her last name was Dawson.

"Oh. Your fiance?" Rose said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah. Evelyn this is Rose. My-" Jack smiled.

"Friend." Rose said and gave a quick nod. Jack nodded back and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. I've heard alot about you." Evelyn smiled at Rose and once again she forced a smile back.

"We're getting married in 2 weeks on April 10th." Jack said.

"Oh that's great!" Rose said trying to sound excited for them even though all she really wanted to do as soon as she heard the word "fianc " was to jump off a cliff somewhere.

"I know! Jack's a great guy. He's funny, smart, good looking." Evelyn laughed.

"That he is." Rose said giving Jack a small smile.

"Well, Rose, we should be going." Jack said.

"Right." Rose said after a moment.

"Bye." Jack said as he walked past Rose holding hands with Evelyn.

Rose was walking in the opposite direction when she heard Evelyn's voice. "Rose?"

Rose turned around. "Yes?" She said trying not to cry.

"You're welcome to come to the wedding. That is if you want to. It's at the park around the pavilion." Evelyn said.

Rose just nodded, turned back around and kept walking in the opposite direction back to her apartment.

When Rose finally got to her apartment she unlocked the door and went inside, running straight to her bedroom with tears falling down her cheek. She slammed the door shut and layed on the bed curled up in a ball. She felt like someone took a knife and just stabbed her over and over in the heart. "_That was supposed to be us._" She cried even harder thinking about it. How could Jack get with someone else? How could he move on when Rose couldn't? After all they both were supposed to "_Never let go._" Rose pulled the pillow on the other side of the bed close to her chest and cried even more until eventually she fell asleep.

"Jack, what's this?" Evelyn asked holding an envelope up that she pulled from the nightstand drawer.

"Not sure." Jack took it and opened it. There were pictures of Rose posing infront of a camera." Jack suddenly felt sad. "Just some old pictures." He said.

"Let me see." Jack handed Evelyn the pictures.

"This is Rose?" She asked. Looking through the stack of pictures.

"Yeah. They were taken shortly after Titanic." Jack said.

"Oh." Evelyn said seeing that Jack was sad after seeing the pictures he hasn't even looked at in a year. He clearly still loved Rose and Evelyn could see that.

Jack gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek before taking the pictures and putting them back in the envelope and putting them back in the nightstand drawer on his side of the bed.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed." Jack said kissing her on the forehead and crawling inbetween the sheets. Evelyn did the same. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Jack layed there thinking of Rose. He never really realized how much he actually missed her until seeing the pictures just a few moments ago. He layed there for about an hour just thinking of Rose until he too fell asleep.

{2 weeks later}

People were gathered around in chairs next to the pavilion. Jack was standing beneath the archway where he and Evelyn would say their vows for the wedding. Evelyn was standing at the gate of the park looking to see if anyone else was going to show up. She seen Rose looking at her from behind a tree. Evelyn smiled at her. She knew Rose still had feelings for Jack, that were even more than just feelings jsut by the way she looked at Jack on the street 2 weeks ago. She decided to ask Rose if she wanted to watch the wedding.

"Rose?" Evelyn called.

Rose turned around she didn't know anyone was standing there. "Yes?"

"Would you like to come watch?" Evelyn asked.

Rose shook her head. She just wanted Jack to be happy and if Evelyn made him happy then she'd just have to accept that.

"Come on. I'm sure it would mean alot to Jack." She said with a small smile.

"_Mean alot to Jack to see me sit there, hurting inside because he gets what him and I should have had? No thank you._" Rose thought.

Evelyn could hear the wedding song playing for her to come down the aisle. "Come on." She said one last time.

Rose gave in and walked in behind her and took a seat four rows back. Evelyn met Jack at the aisle and took both his hands as they faced eachother.

The preacher started the ceremony.

"Jack Dawson, do you take Evelyn Irvin to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Jack said placing the ring on her finger.

"Evelyn Irvin, do you take Jack Dawson to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?"

There was a silence..."No I do not."

Everyone gasped including Rose.

"Jack..." Evelyn said taking the ring off her finger and placing it in Jacks hand. "I love you but I can tell by the way Rose looked at you that she loves you more than anyone ever could. You told me about you two on Titanic and when Rose said you were just friends I knew it wasn't true because of what you told me. Jack you're a great guy and all but you deserve to be with someone you truly love and I can tell that's not me. I can tell you love Rose and that's why you should be with her-not me. You two we're supposed to _never let go_ and _make it count_ together. Not us. I'm sorry Jack...I can't be with you knowing it would hurt someone else." Evelyn walked down the aisle and down to the car and everyone stood up and talked amongst themselves.

"Who's Rose?" Jack heard this one person say. Jack looked back four rows and saw Rose sitting there quietly waiting to see what would happen. Jack walked back and took Roses hand and lead her out to the aisle. "This is Rose." He said facing her and smiling at her. Rose smiled back. Everyone looked at them and went silent. They were perfect for eachother and everyone could see that.

"I love you, Rose." Jack said softly. "I always have since the day I first saw you and I always will."

"I love you too, Jack." Rose said with a smile and a tear falling down her cheek.

Jack wiped away the tear and kissed her lips.

"I'll never let go." Jack said softly.

"You promise?"

"I promise. I will never let go Rose. I'll never let go..."

**I hope everyone likes this. Please review! :)**


End file.
